first time
by Louise Malone
Summary: la première fois de Bella...à chaque chapitre! et avec différents protagonistes! si vous n'aimez pas,passez votre chemin!
1. BellaJacob

_**First time**_

_**Bella/Jacob**_

_**Jacob PDV**_

_**J'entrais chez moi après une longue après-midi de labeur sur ma voiture.**_

_**Et elle était là, la fille que j'aimais, endormie sur le vieux divan de mon salon.**_

_**Ses joues étaient encore humides des larmes qu'elle avait du verser avant de s'endormir.**_

_**Je m'approchais d'elle, silencieux.**_

_**Elle dormait profondément, ses traits étaient détendus, sa bouche entrouverte.**_

_**Je m'assis par terre à ses cotés.**_

_**Je la contemplais longuement , ses cheveux emmêlés de sueur lui donnaient un air un peu sauvage, que démentait son corps fragile et menu.**_

_**Son visage doux, ses joues rosies, ses lèvres pleines…**_

_**Sa poitrine se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration.**_

_**Elle portait un fin noir et je pouvais deviner la forme de ses seins à travers le tissu.**_

_**Je déglutis péniblement.**_

_**Le désir était en train de prendre le pas sur la pureté de l'amour.**_

_**Pire, il m'envahissait.**_

_**Elle était là,tout prêt, nous étions seuls,je n'avais qu'à tendre la main pour la toucher…**_

_**Mon sexe se tendait douloureusement à présent et le désir de faire l'amour à cette fille devenait impérieux…**_

_**Bella PDV**_

_**Je sentais quelque chose de brûlant contre ma joue.**_

_**De brûlant et de mouillé.**_

_**Quelqu'un murmurait mon prénom…**_

_**Je sortis difficilement du sommeil, n'arrivant pas à reprendre mes esprits.**_

_**Que se passait-il?**_

_**Je pris brusquement conscience que mon corps était agité de soubresauts ,une intense chaleur avait envahi mon bas ventre,j'entendais des gémissements et je me rendis compte que c'était moi qui les poussait.**_

_**Ouvrant les yeux je compris que Jacob était penché sur moi, il m'embrassait,les yeux, les joues, le front ,la bouche…**_

_**Je sentais une de ses mains sur mon sein gauche,il avait passé l'autre sous ma nuque.**_

_**Lorsqu'il vit que j'ouvrais les yeux il s'empara avidement de ma bouche et je ne pus que céder à l'intensité de son langues se mêlèrent et le feu entre mes cuisses redoubla.**_

_**J'avais le sentiment d'être hors de mon propre contrôle, mon corps agissait alors que mon esprit restait simple spectateur.**_

_**Je sentis Jacob se détacher de moi, il me sourit et ôta son .**_

_**Puis, se rapprochant à nouveau il me fit asseoir et souleva le mien.**_

_**Incapable de résister je soulevais les bras pour lui faciliter la tache.**_

_**J'étais à moitié nue dans les bras de Jacob Black .**_

_**Jacob PDV**_

_**Je regardais Bella, assise sur le canapé, le regard ahuri, essoufflée, elle était magnifique, sa poitrine se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration saccadé tendis la main et lui ôta son soutien gorge, elle ne réagit pas.**_

_**Une partie de moi m'ordonnait de ne pas profiter de cette fille qui ne savait visiblement pas ce qu'elle faisait.**_

_**« Bella »**_

_**Elle me sourit.**_

_**« Bella, je t'aime, j'ai envie de toi,là ,maintenant, on va faire l'amour, tu t'en rend compte ? »**_

_**Elle me sourit à nouveau.**_

_**Je me levais et ôtais mon bas de jogging, elle me regardait toujours et tendit la main pour caresser ma cuisse.**_

_**M'approchant d'elle je l'embrassais longuement, caressant ses seins magnifiques, elle gémissait dans ma bouche, ses deux bras passés autour de mon cou.**_

_**Jamais je n'aurais pu rêver plus beau moment.**_

_**La renversant sur le canapé j'entrepris de lui enlever son jean, elle me laissa faire, et ne protesta pas non plus lorsque je fis glisser sa culotte juste après.**_

_**Je la contemplais, muet de désir.**_

_**Ma Bella, mon ange, mon amour, nue devant moi, le regard vitré de désir.**_

_**Je passais une main sur son ventre, l'autre sur sa cuisse, mes deux mains se rencontrèrent sur son pubis, elle gémit lorsque je caressais doucement sa toison.**_

_**Je posais alors mes mains sur ses genoux, les écartant doucement, elle cria un peu lorsqu'elle senti ma main toucher son intimité, trempée de désir.**_

_**Je voulais qu'elle ai du plaisir, je voulais qu'elle crie de bonheur, qu'elle prononce mon nom en jouissant…**_

_**J'aimais cette fille plus que tout au monde, j'allais lui faire l'amour et je voulais qu'elle en garde un souvenir merveilleux.**_

_**Je me penchais sur elle et commençait à caresser ses cuisses de ma lange.**_

_**Elles étaient mouillés de cyprine et je me délectais de son goût.**_

_**Je glissais ensuite ma langue sur ses petites lèvres, allais à la rencontre de son clitoris que je titillais du bout de la langue.**_

_**A ce contact Bella cria et se cambra.**_

_**Je n'en pouvais plus, je me relevais et ôtais mon boxer.**_

_**Bella PDV**_

_**Jacob était debout devant moi ,nu.**_

_**Son pénis était impressionnant, dressé, long, épais, beaucoup trop gros pour mon intimité.**_

_**Brusquement j'eu peur, mais Jacob était déjà à genou entre mes cuisses.**_

_**Il se pencha pour m'embrasser et je sentis mon sexe brûler encore, la peur et le désir se mélangeaient, je ne savais plus ou j'en étais.**_

_**« Jacob, j'ai peur… » réussis-je à articuler.**_

_**« n'aies pas peur, je ne te ferai pas de mal mon amour »**_

_**« ça…ça …ne rentrera jamais, c'est…beaucoup trop gros »**_

_**Il planta son regard dans le mien, je pus y lire la violence de son désir et compris qu'il ne reculerait pas.**_

_**« si, Bella, ça passera, ton corps est fait pour ça, ne t'en fais pas, je vais y aller tout doucement »**_

_**Sa voix était rauque, fiévreuse et cela m'excita encore plus.**_

_**Je voulais quelque chose qui me faisait peur.**_

_**Fermant les yeux j'attendis qu'il passe à l'action.**_

_**Je fus surprise lorsqu'il me fit plier les genoux et écarter largement les cuisses, je tentais de protester mais il m'embrassait déjà, ce qui me fit perdre la tête, j'enfouis mes mains dans ses cheveux.**_

_**Il interrompit notre baiser en gémissant**_

_**« Bella! Je ne peux plus attendre mon amour »**_

_**Alors je sentis le bout de son sexe à l'entrée du mien, il appuya et je sentis qu'il me pénétrait doucement.**_

_**Au tout début ce ne fut pas vraiment douloureux mais rapidement je me sentis écartelée, son sexe était vraiment énorme, trop gros pour le mien, je me sentais distendue, la douleur brûlait et je criais.**_

_**Je m'aggripais à ses bras, tentais de me dégager mais sa poigne sur mes cuisses était trop ferme.**_

_**Je criais plus fort, il continuais à s'enfoncer en moi, lentement mais fermement.**_

_**Jacob PDV**_

_**J'entendais Bella crier de douleur et cela me déchirait le cœur mais c'était tout simplement impossible pour moi d'arrêter tant le plaisir était intense.**_

_**Elle était serrée, tellement serrée, mon sexe se frayait un chemin dans son intimité, j'avais l'impression de déchirer de la soie.**_

_**J'haletais de plaisir, je sentis une résistance et j'écartais alors au maximum les cuisses de Bella et appuyait de toutes mes forces :je sentis son hymen se rompre tandis qu'elle se mettait à hurler ,la tête rejetée en arrière.**_

_**J'étais incapable de me contenir et je me mis à me mouvoir dans son corps, de plus en plus vite au fur et à mesure que je sentais le plaisir monter.**_

_**Bella s'accrochait à moi, elle était à bout de souffle mais ne hurlait plus.**_

_**Bella PDV**_

_**La douleur de la pénétration fut bien pire que tout ce que j'avais imaginé, mais une fois qu'il m'eut complètement pénétrée et qu'il se mit à aller et venir ce fut plus facile à rythme de plus en plus soutenu qu'il imposait à mon corps rendait paradoxalement les choses plus faciles, c'était animal, instinctif.**_

_**Il se mit à geindre et tandis qu'il me martelait littéralement je sentais une vague de chaleur monter vers mon clitoris, puis Jacob se cambra et cria sa jouissance.**_

_**Jacob PDV**_

_**Le plaisir était maximal, mille fois meilleur que je n'avais imaginé, je me répandit en elle, emplissant son ventre de ma semence.**_

_**Je m'affalais sur elle, riant de bonheur, je l'embrassai à pleine bouche, si heureux que je cru que mon cœur allait exploser.**_

_**Reprenant mes esprits je me souvins de ses hurlements et lui demandais comment elle allait.**_

_**« ça va, me répondit-elle d'une petite voix gênée, ça a fait mal au début mais à la fin c'était presque bon ».**_

_**J'exultais littéralement, et me redressais doucement, me retirant de son corps.**_

_**Je me rendis compte qu'elle avait pas mal saigné, ramassant mon je nettoyais doucement ses cuisses, frottant sang et sperme mêlés.**_

_**Elle me laissait faire ,confiante.**_

_**Plongeant mes yeux dans les siens je lui murmurais « je t'aime Bella, plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer mon amour… »**_


	2. BellaEdward

Edward/Bella

Edward PDV tout au long

Mon agneau est dans mes bras.

Je n'arrive pas à croire tout ce par quoi nous sommes passés depuis ce premier jour ou je l'ai vue dans la cafétéria…

Et cet effroyable cours de biologie, à quel point j'ai du me dominer pour ne pas la tuer, l'attrait qu'avait son sang sur moi…

Jamais je n'aurait pu imaginer que le désir de boire son sang se tarirait, et qu'il serait remplacé par le désir charnel, et encore moins que la haine que j'ai si violement éprouvé se transformerait en un amour si infini…

Je l'aime plus que ma propre vie, plus que ce qu'elle ne s'aime elle-même…

Nous sommes dans la clairière, notre clairière, l'après-midi est radieuse, pour une fois il ne pleut pas…

Nous avons passé un long moment à nous embrasser, et cela a été encore plus dur que de coutume de devoir me séparer de son corps, de ses lèvres…

Elle est tout contre moi, son dos contre mon torse, je caresse ses magnifiques cheveux.

Elle émet un petit bruit, un pleur?!

Je la retourne vivement, oui elle pleure, son visage est baigné de larmes, en serais-je la cause?Qu'ais-je fais, ou dis pour la mettre dans cet état?…

Ah…oui, bien sur, elle prend ma prudence pour de la froideur, ou pire, pour de l'absence de désir…

Si seulement elle se doutait à quel point je la désire, à quel point l'envie de l'aimer charnellement me torture…

Je la serre dans mes bras, je l'embrasse le plus sensuellement possible, je veux qu'elle sache, qu'elle comprenne à quel point mon désir pour elle est brûlant…

Le désir de faire l'amour à mon agneau m'envoûte et me terrorise, je suis le lion, je suis le prédateur, le monstre, je pourrais la tuer si le plaisir prenait le contrôle de mon corps.

Jasper et Emmett m'ont décrit ce plaisir si intense, si violent qu'il leur fait perdre la tête, que rien ne compte plus que l'aboutissement de ce moment d'intimité, l'orgasme qui, comme me l'a dit Emmett le fait crier sans qu'il ne puisse se contrôler..

Et moi qui croyait qu'il voulait exhiber sa virilité…

Elle passe ses bras autour de mon cou, elle me serre, si fort que pour me dégager je devrais la blesser, et puis j'en ai si peu envie…

Son souffle est si court, je sens la chaleur de ses joues, brûlantes…

Je ne peux ni m'empêcher d'être un homme, ni ma virilité de …s'exprimer…

Elle le sent et serre plus fort son corps contre mon bassin, je dois arrêter ça tout de suite, tout de suite ou il sera trop tard…

Alors pourquoi est-ce que au lieu de m'éloigner je la bascule sur le dos et approfondis encore mon baiser?

Je perd le contrôle…

La jouissance du corps que j'ai combattu, réprimé pendant plus de 90 ans reprend maintenant le dessus.

J'ai peur, si peur de la blesser, mais j'ai trop envie de l'aimer inconditionnellement ,de lui donner ce à quoi elle aspire et moi au moins autant…

Elle a un petit cri de surprise lorsque je glisse une main sous son , je pose ma main en coupe sur un de ses seins, jamais je n'ai touché quelque chose d'aussi doux, d'aussi tendre, d'aussi parfait…

Elle passe ses mains sous ma chemise et ses caresses me fond pousser des grognements de bonheur.

Elle s'assied, je l'aide à ôter son , elle porte un soutien gorge bleu de nuit, qui rend sa poitrine somptueuse, tellement que j'hésite à le lui enlever, mais elle s'en charge elle-même.

Pour la première fois je contemple ses seins splendides, j'en reste confondu, mais Bella m'enlève ma chemise et vient presser son torse contre le mien.

Elle m'embrasse avidement et le feu redouble,à ce moment là je sais que nous ne pourrons plus reculer, le lion et l'agneau vont s'aimer…

Je déboutonne son jean et le lui enlève doucement, elle gémit et se tord lorsque je glisse mes doigts dans l'échancrure de sa culotte, son intimité est mouillée de désir, cela décuple encore le mien…

Je ne dérape pas encore, je suis tendu, mais l'intensité du moment est magique…

Mes doigts caressent le pubis de mon amour qui se cambre sous la caresse, elle guide mes doigts vers son clitoris et crie lorsque je le malaxe doucement.

Je sens mon corps prendre le pas sur mon esprit, et malgré la peur que cela m'inspire je ne peux faire autrement que d' enlever rapidement les derniers vêtements que je porte, puis de faire glisser la culotte de Bella sur ses hanches, elle soulève les reins pour me faciliter le travail.

L'odeur de son désir est encore plus puissant que celui de son sang, mais seul mon sexe y réagit, le monstre est loin, très loin…

Ma Bella est si belle, nue et rouge de désir.

Je la contemple, profitant du moment présent, mais son souffle est court, elle m'attrape par les hanches en gémissant, il n'est plus temps de tergiverser.

Je me positionne entre ses cuisses, je me souviens des conseils de Jasper, et l'invite doucement à écarter les cuisses au maximum pour faciliter la pénétration.

J'ai peur, mais bien plus envie que peur…

Je me penche sur mon ange et l'embrasse passionnément je guide mon sexe vers l'entrée de son intimité, elle tend les reins vers moi et je m'enfonce doucement en elle.

Je la sens se crisper et l'entend geindre sourdement mais elle s'offre inconditionnellement à moi, je suis un peu soulagé et me rend compte que je l'ai presque entièrement pénétrée, la sensation est époustouflante, je suis dans un monde d'amour et de douceur, je commence à aller et venir en elle, elle gémit en balançant ses hanches au rythme de mon bassin; jamais je n'ai rien ressenti d'aussi merveilleux ,je la serre dans mes bras, un éclair de lucidité m'empêche de la briser, j'accélère le mouvement, c'est trop bon, trop merveilleux, je me répand en elle dans un feu d'artifice de plaisir…

Mon père avait raison: faire l'amour avec l'élu de son cœur est la plus belle chose qui soit au monde.

Je la regarde, elle me sourit, elle est si belle, je suis si heureux, nous avons fait l'amour, enfin, et le monstre n'est plus en moi, ces moments d'une si belle intimité entre mon amour et moi m'ont rendu la part d'humanité que je fuyais depuis prés d'un siècle…

Bella,tu es ma vie, pour toujours…


	3. BellaEdwardJacob

Edward/Bella/Jacob

Bella venait de s'endormir, collée au corps brulant de Jacob, dans l'étroit duvet qui rendait tout mouvement périlleux.

Edward était partagé entre le soulagement que Bella ne souffre plus du froid et la colère que lui inspiraient les fantasmes de Jacob.

Le jeune homme ne pouvait s'empêcher de rêver à ce qu'il pourrait faire avec Bella si Edward n'était pas avec eux dans la tente…

Edward grogna mais réussi à se maitriser.

Mais quand Jacob ne put résister à la tentation de caresser furtivement les cuisses de sa fiancée il bondit sur le loup.

Il sorti Jake du duvet et les deux hommes s'empoignèrent silencieusement, se défiant du regard, cependant que Bella geignait de froid dans ses rêves.

Edward relâcha alors Jacob et lui dit, goguenard :

« Il vaut mieux que j'évite de détruire le radiateur mais fais gaffe à ou tu poses tes mains, clébard, si tu recommences je t'arrache un doigt après l'autre »

Jacob se glissa à nouveau dans le duvet et Bella vient immédiatement se coller à lui, ce qui fit rire le jeune Indien et grimacer le vampire.

Au bout de quelques minutes Edward s'emporta à nouveau, ne supportant plus les fantasmes particulièrement brulants de Jacob.

Mais celui-ci était incapable de s'auto censurer et Edward put très nettement voir que la virilité du loup garou était plus qu'en éveil…

Furieux, il se rapprocha du couple et voulu à nouveau sortir Jacob du sac de couchage, tout en essayant de ne pas réveiller Bella.

Jacob résista et leur bagarre silencieuse réveilla à moitié Bella qui s'assit et glissa un bras autour du cou de chacun de ses amoureux.

Edward…Jacob…arrêtez,

Les 2 hommes se calmèrent et attendirent que Bella se recouche, mais celle-ci, tenant toujours ses compagnons par le cou se pencha vers Edward pour l'embrasser langoureusement, déclanchant les grognements de Jacob, à ce bruit elle quitta la bouche d'Edward et prit celle de Jake, et ce fut au tour d'Edward de gronder sourdement.

Elle les embrassa alternativement l'un après l'autre un long moment et Jacob, n'y tenant plus, commença à caresser ses hanches.

Edward tenta de repousser ses mains mais Bella les lui prit dans les siennes et les amena sur sa poitrine.

Le message était très clair : Bella avait choisi de ne pas choisir.

Edward grimaçait mais ne pu que se résoudre.

Rapidement ils trouvèrent leurs marques, ils allongèrent Bella sur le duvet et les mains des 2 hommes se rencontraient parfois au hasard des caresses qu'ils lui prodiguaient.

Lorsque bella sentit une main de braise et une main de glace caresser chacune un de ses seins elle se cambra et poussa un cri de plaisir pur.

Jacob lui ôta son pull et Edward son soutien-gorge.

Chacun de ses amants prit alors un de ses seins en bouche et Bella enfoui les mains dans leurs chevelures.

Lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent elle ouvrit les yeux et les vit, agenouillés chacun d'un coté, torse nu tous les 2.

Elle fit glisser son jean sur ses hanches mais 4 mains s'empressèrent de l'aider et elle se laissa aller en arrière, les sens aux aguets.

Une main chaude et une main fraiche firent glisser sa culotte et elle frémit d'excitation.

Les doigts glacés d'Edward la firent sursauter lorsqu'ils se posèrent sur son ventre, il les retira alors, et Bella ouvrit les yeux pour voir les mains d'Edward dans celles de Jake, dans le but évident de les réchauffer.

Le stratagème fonctionna et les caresses reprirent de plus belle, Bella ne savait plus ou elle en était, tandis que l'un l'embrassait voluptueusement tout en caressant sa poitrine l'autre lui fit écarter les cuisses pour caresser son intimité, et bientôt titiller son clitoris de sa langue.

Les 2 hommes permutèrent et Bella se cambrait, en proie à un désir avide.

Jacob était aux anges, bien qu'il eu préféré être seul pour faire l'amour à Bella…

Edward était presque soulagé de savoir que le loup serait là pour l'empêcher de déraper en cas de besoin…Parce que le désir était si fort qu'il avait peur de ne plus se contrôler.

Les 2 garçons ôtèrent leurs pantalons et, pour la première fois depuis le début de leurs étreintes se regardèrent dans les yeux.

« Je la veux en premier, grogna Edward d'une voix rauque de désir »

« Pas de souci, j'aime autant que ça soit toi qui la fasse saigner » répliqua le loup-garou.

Le vampire frémit, il ne pensait plus à cela…

Jacob s'assit derrière Bella et l'allongea sur lui, Edward s'approcha d'elle et lui sourit, elle lui rendit son sourire et Jacob lui fit tourner la tête pour l'embrasser pendant qu'Edward lui faisait plier les genoux et ployer les jambes autour de son bassin.

Poussant doucement la tête de Jacob il s'adressa à celui-ci :

« Je veux voir son visage quand… »

Il s'interrompit mais l'autre avait compris, et il écarta les mèches de cheveux du visage de la fille qu'ils aimaient.

Jacob prit les mains de Bella dans les siennes et lui murmura des mots d'amour à l'oreille, tout en surveillant qu'Edward parvienne à garder le contrôle.

Ce dernier tendit ses doigts à Jacob, ce dernier les prit dans sa bouche pour les enduire de salive et Edward caressa longuement l'intimité de Bella, qui criait à présent sans retenue, balançant ses hanches au rythme des caresses infligées.

Jacob vit Edward approcher son sexe tendu de Bella, il regarda le visage de celle-ci tandis qu'il la pénétrait, elle s'agrippa à ses mains et gémit sous la douleur, Edward se forçait visiblement à garder le contrôle, mais il commença à aller et venir en gémissant, Bella haletait, plus de plaisir que de douleur à présent…

Jacob enfoui son visage dans le cou de Bella pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité mais il ne put s'empêcher de contempler la jeune fille lorsqu'elle se cambra en criant de plaisir.

Il vit qu'Edward la regardait aussi et il comprit que ce dernier n'allait pas tarder à jouir également, il embrassa alors Bella, frémissant d'excitation.

Edward caressait le visage de Bella, Jacob eu envie de le pousser, il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre son tour, mais il se déplaça de lui-même et attira la jeune fille tout contre lui, ils se regardèrent en riant et s'embrassèrent tandis que Jacob se glissait contre elle.

Il lui ouvrit les cuisses et glissa facilement dans l'intimité de Bella, il ne put s'empêcher de penser que passer en second avait ses avantages, mais très vite le plaisir prit le pas sur tout le reste …Edward se concentrait sur le visage de Bella, essayant de ne pas penser que c'était un autre qui lui donnait du plaisir en ce moment même, il devait reconnaître ça à Jacob Black :il avait ressenti moins de jalousie que lui-même…Jacob ne fut pas long à atteindre à son tour l'orgasme, tandis que Bella s'agrippait d'une main à sa cuisse et de l'autre à l'épaule d'Edward.

L'humaine et le loup-garou finirent par s'endormir et Edward les recouvrit du duvet avant de se glisser aux cotés de Bella.


	4. BellaEmmett

Emmett/Bella

Emmett PDV

Mon frère est un imbécile!

Je l'adore mais il est idiot!

Il a une magnifique chérie qui ne demande qu'à coucher avec lui et lui fait sa chochotte…

Je savais déjà que Bella était belle mais la semaine dernière je l'ai « surprise » sous la douche, enfin, c'est que j'ai réussi à lui faire gober parce que bien entendu je savais que c'était elle!!!

Et bien elle est encore plus jolie et sexy que je ne le pensais…

Je l'ai observée un long moment, parce qu'elle ne s'est pas rendue compte tout de suite de ma présence, quand elle m'a vue je me suis confondu en excuses tout en continuant à la regarder, j'avais pris soin de mettre sa serviette largement hors de sa portée.

Elle était rouge comme une pivoine mais elle n'a pas fait de scandale ni alerté Edward ou Rosalie.

Alors ce soir j'ai décidé de passer à l'action.

Edward et Alice sont partis chasser avec Carlisle, la voix est libre…

Ça n'a pas été facile de ne pas penser à elle ni de prendre de décision mais apparemment ni Edward ni Alice ne se doutent de rien.

Je cours jusque chez Bella tout en ne sachant pas trop ce que je vais faire, ni surtout comment elle, elle va réagir.

Si elle me rejette je me résignerai, mais j'ai plutôt dans l'idée qu'elle est tellement en manque qu'elle se laissera facilement convaincre…

Je grimpe au mur, sa fenêtre est éclairée, elle doit faire ses devoirs.

Je me glisse furtivement dans sa chambre, il n'y a personne…

En bas j'entend le bruit d'un match de base ball, voilà à quoi son père est occupé, et j'entend le bruit de la douche, voilà à quoi ELLE est occupée!

Son parfum est enivrant dans cette pièce, je m'approche de son lit et prend son pyjama sous son oreiller, l'odeur est incroyablement forte, mélange de sa fragrance personnelle et de son désir sexuel frustré…

Mais comment Edward peut-il résister à cette odeur de désir?!!!

Je m'installe sur son lit, très décontracté, les bras sous la tête et je l'attend patiemment…

Je l'entend chantonner, elle a fini sa douche, elle doit être en train de se coiffer…C'est ça, vas-y, fais toi belle pour moi petite Bella!!!

La porte de la chambre s'ouvre.

La voilà.

Je ne m'attendais pas à ça, elle est juste entourée d'une serviette de bain qui cache à peine le haut de ses cuisses…Elle est plus que sexy là, elle est carrément chaude!

Et l'autre qui galope derrière un puma à l'heure qu'il est!

Elle reste tétanisée sur le seuil, je lui offre un grand sourire, histoire de la mettre à l'aise.

Elle se met à rire, c'est vrai qu'elle me considère depuis toujours comme un grand frère taquin…

Ça va changer petite…

Je me lève et m'approche d'elle, je la toise tandis qu'elle rejette la tête en arrière pour me regarder, brusquement mal à l'aise.

Elle tente de blaguer quand même:

« c'est pas drôle Emmett, tu m'as fait peur! »

« je ne suis pas venu pour rigoler Bella… »

Elle fait un pas en arrière, l'air effrayée pour de bon ce coup-ci.

Merde, je ne veux pas lui faire peur!

Je lui souri à nouveau et caresse sa joue, elle a l'air interloquée et son cœur bat à tout rompre dans sa poitrine.

Je l'attire jusqu'au lit, je m'assied et la maintiens debout devant moi, la tenant par les poignets.

Même comme ça elle doit lever la tête pour me regarder dans les yeux.

« écoute Bella, je sais que tu crèves d'envie de coucher avec Edward et cet imbécile a bien trop peur pour passer à l' je crève de désir pour toi alors je suis venu pour te donner ce dont tu as envie et prendre ce dont moi j'ai envie au passage»

Elle a l'air soufflée.

Puis soudain elle éclate de rire.

« ah! Excellente celle-là Emmett, ça a presque failli marcher!Tu pensais vraiment que j'allais avaler que tu aies envie de MOI alors que tu es marié avec Rosalie?!!! »

C'est ça le problème quand on est un farceur, les gens ont beaucoup de mal à vous prendre au sérieux.

Mais pour le coup je suis plutôt vexé.

Ah elle ne me croit pas!

Lâchant un de ses poignets je défet sa serviette qui tombe à terre.

Je reprend immédiatement son poignet et la contemple silencieusement, entièrement nue devant moi.

Elle ne réagit pas de suite, hébétée.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse protester je l'attire à moi et pose mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Bon sang qu'elle est douce, qu'elle sent bon.

La soif brûle ma gorge mais heureusement une soif bien plus dévorante encore brûle mon bas ventre.

Elle tente de dégager ses lèvres des miennes mais quand j'approfondis notre baiser elle me le rend, elle a sans doute aussi soif que moi.

Je lâche ses poignets et immédiatement elle passe ses bras autour de mon cou, je caresse son dos d'une main, de l'autre je presse sa nuque .

Elle gémit quand je quitte son dos pour prendre un de ses seins en coupe et titiller son mamelon.

Bon sang je peux sentir l'odeur de son désir sur ses cuisses!

Je l'installe à califourchon sur mes jambes, elle presse son bas ventre contre mon sexe en érection ,cette fille est incroyablement sexy, je me concentre pour ne pas la balancer contre le mur ainsi que j'ai l'habitude de le faire avec Rosalie lorsque celle-ci essaye de me faire craquer avant l'heure…

Je nous retourne d'un mouvement de reins, je suis à présent sur elle, j'ôte rapidement ma chemise, elle a l'air d'un petit lapin effrayé, non d'une petite lapine qui va faire l'amour avec un coyote!

Je caresse ses seins, ils sont vraiment splendides, juste comme il faut, elle ferme les yeux et gémi lorsque je prend un de ses mamelons en bouche et commence à téter doucement, je la sens se cambrer et elle passe ses mains dans mon dos, s'agrippant à mes épaules, je glisse ma langue sur son ventre, ses gémissements se font plus rauques au fur e à mesure ou je descend, j'arrive à la naissance de sa toison et glisse sur le coté pour embrasser une de ses cuisses laiteuse, je sens la douce chaleur de l'aine et passe à l'autre cuisse, lui arrachant un cri d'impatience, je remontre de plus en plus haut, de plus en plus lentement, elle s'agite et gémit sans discontinuer à présent, ma langue rencontre ses petites lèvres et elle bondit sur le lit, de mes deux mains j'aggrippe ses hanches et la maintient fermement tandis que ma langue explore chaque pli de son sexe, je goûte, je bois le jus de son désir, je la sens se tordre sous moi, elle halète, et lorsque ma langue rencontre son clitoris et joue avec elle ouvre d'elle-même ses cuisses au maximum.

Je me redresse et approche mon visage du sien, elle pleure, je cueille chacune de ses larmes pour les sécher puis je l'embrasse avec toute la douceur dont je suis capable.

Elle ondule des hanches et me supplie de continuer…

Pas de souci ma belle, on ne va pas s'arrêter là…

J'enlève mon jean et mes boxeurs, elle a un mouvement de recul en apercevant mon pénis, ce qui me remplit de fierté, je m'approche de son visage et me fait cajoleur:

« Bell's, s'il te plait, c'est mon tour, OK? »

Elle ne comprend pas tout de suite et je dois approcher mon sexe de sa bouche avec insistance pour qu'elle voit ou je veux en venir.

Elle grimace un peu mais approche ses lèvres timidement ,je passe ma main derrière sa nuque et lorsqu'elle ouvre la bouche je l'encourage à aller plus loin

Quand enfin elle commence à me sucer de la bonne manière, guidée par ma main sur sa tête, je gronde de plaisir.

Sa bouche est si chaude, si douce, elle est malhabile et hésitante mais c'est encore plus excitant!

Je m'arrache à son étreinte avant de jouir dans sa bouche, non que ce ne soit tentant, mais c'est sa virginité que je veux ce soir.

Je caresse à nouveau son sexe trempé, et je dois plaquer mon autre main sur sa bouche pour contenir ses cris de plaisir, inutile d'alerter son père…

Je m'installe entre ses cuisses, mon désir est tel que j'en suis réduit à prier pour ne pas casser le lit…

« tu es prète Bella?je vais venir là… »

Elle ne répond pas mais attrape mes bras et attend.

Je caresse son sexe avec mon pénis tendu à bloc, ce qui lui arrache de nouveaux gémissements.

Je me positionne devant l'étroite entrée de son vagin, et mettant une main sur sa bouche, je la pénètre d'une poussée tendre mais ferme.

Elle est encore plus chaude et serrée que je ne l'aurais imaginé, les sensations sont extraordinaire, je dois faire appel à toute ma force d'esprit pour ne pas devenir un animal en rut…

Elle hurle sous ma main et l'odeur du sang se fait violente.

Son cri me ramène à plus de prudence, je pose mes lèvres à la place de ma main et l'embrasse passionnément, elle enfouit ses mains dans mes cheveux, j'attrape ses hanches pour les basculer afin de la pénétrer plus facilement.

Je commence à bouger en rythme et elle gémit à chaque fois que je m'enfonce en elle, le plaisir est fort, de plus en plus fort et violent, je quitte ses lèvres et contemple son visage, elle est belle, encore plus belle quand elle prend ainsi du plaisir…J'accélère encore le mouvement et je met ma main juste à temps sur sa bouche pour étouffer les cris que lui font pousser son premier orgasme.

Je sens son sexe se serrer contre le mien, cette sensation m'envoie au 7° ciel et j'enfoui mon visage dans l'oreiller pour étouffer mes propres cris de jouissance.


	5. BellaJasper

BellaJasper

Jasper PDV

Il m'était de plus en plus difficile de résister à Bella.

Il y avait depuis longtemps une gène entre nous.

Depuis son anniversaire, bien entendu, ou j'avais failli la tuer.

Je savais qu'elle ne m'en voulait pas, mais moi je m'en voulais.

Et il nous était difficile d'être naturels ensemble.

Mais cela ne se limitait pas à cela.

Bella me plaisait en tant que fille tout simplement.

Elle était jolie, naturelle, simple.

Et terriblement sexy.

Mais elle ne s'en rendait pas compte.

Réellement pas compte.

A mes yeux cela la rendait d'autant plus désirable.

Je savais qu'elle aussi ressentait du désir.

Pour Edward bien entendu, mais également pour moi.

C'était somme toute normal, je la désirai, j'étais jeune et beau, attirant, il était logique que je lui plaise, même si c'était à son corps défendant.

Et cette fille avait déjà montré son gout du risque…

J'attendais patiemment mon heure, ne prenant aucune décision, y pensant le moins possible.

Finalement le hasard s'en mêla lorsqu'Esmée eu besoin que je la conduise à Seattle en voiture, une histoire de nouveaux rideaux pour le salon, personnellement je trouvais que les vieux faisaient très bien l'affaire mais l'expérience m'avait prouvé qu'il valait mieux que je garde ce type de réflexions pour moi.

Nous partîmes donc tous les deux, nous n'avions pas roulé 2 kms que le portable d'Esmée sonna. C'était Edward qui nous demandait de bien vouloir prendre Bella au passage, elle avait besoin d'aller dans une grande librairie à Seattle.

Esmée était ravie de passer du temps avec Bella, et moi encore plus…

Bella avait l'air un peu impressionnée en entrant dans la voiture, et je devinais sans peine que seule la présence d'Esmée l'empêchait de trouver une excuse pour refuser de venir.

Durant tout le trajet je m'appliquais à la faire rire, ainsi que ma mère, et c'est d'excellente humeur que nous arrivâmes à Seattle.

Je me garai dans le parking souterrain d'un grand centre commercial, nous primes l'ascenseur, et durant le trajet je fis une petite moue boudeuse en direction d'Esmée : « maman (elle ne résistait pas quand je l'appelais maman, ce que j'avais beaucoup plus de mal que les autres à faire), verrais-tu un inconvénient si j'accompagnais Bella trouver ses livres plutôt que toi choisir des rideaux ? »

Esmée éclata de rire : « non, bien sur, je comprend tout à fait ! » Bella par contre eu l'air un tantinet nerveuse.

Nous nous séparâmes en sortant de l'ascenseur et je pris Bella par le bras pour la guider vers l'immense librairie.

« Tu as une liste ? » lui demandais-je d'une voix onctueuse.

Elle me tendit un papier sur lequel figuraient 5 noms de bouquins.

« Va donc fureter ma belle, je m'en charge. »

Moins de 5 minutes plus tard je la rejoignis au rayon des BD, avec ses livres.

Elle eut un petit rire, et me signifia qu'elle m'amènerai au supermarché la prochaine fois.

Je grimaçais comiquement, les odeurs de supermarché sont moins agréables que celles du papier, de l'encre et du cuir.

A la caisse j'insistais pour lui offrir ses achats et elle refusa énergiquement jusqu'à ce que je la menace calmement de l'offrir en pâture à Alice le WE suivant pour une journée shopping.

Nous rejoignîmes Esmée qui mobilisait 3 vendeuses à elle seule dans un splendide magasin de tissus, il faut dire que les tissus qu'elle comparait étaient les plus chers du magasin…

Voyant qu'elle en avait encore pour un bon moment, je proposais à Bella d'aller boire quelque chose.

Elle me regarde avec un sourire amusé, et je levais les yeux au ciel.

« Toi, pas moi, bien entendu ! »

Nous nous rendîmes à la terrasse couverte d'un restaurant et Bella commanda un simple verre de lait, j'en commandais un également, pour faire bonne mesure.

A coté de nous un couple s'embrassait éperdument et je sentis la tension sexuelle de Bella, et la mienne par la même occasion monter d'un cran…

Lorsqu'elle eu fini son verre de lait j'échangeai distraitement nos verres et elle but la moitié du mien .

Je fis profiter la plante verte la plus proche du reste sous le regard réprobateur de Bella et nous quittâmes le restaurant dans un silence à nouveau pesant.

Je pris Bella par la main et le guidai vers le parking, elle était inquiète et je me penchai sur elle en murmurant » ne t'en fais pas, je ne vais pas te manger… »

Cela ajouta à sa confusion, cependant je sentais son désir grandir lui aussi.

Je connaissais ce parking par cœur et je la guidai vers un recoin sombre.

Son cœur battait à tout rompre à présent, mais elle ne fit aucun geste pour m'échapper.

Et c'est sans hésiter que je la plaquais contre le mur et commencer à l'embrasser voluptueusement.

Elle gémit et passa ses bras autour de mon cou.

Nous n'avions que peu de temps, et le désir me rendait fou…

Je déboutonnais rapidement son gilet et remontait son sweat et son soutien gorge d'un seul mouvement.

Elle gémit plus fort lorsque je caressais son mamelon de ma langue glacée, je commençais à déboutonner son jean lorsqu'elle m'arrêta.

« Pas ici » murmura-t-elle.

Elle avait raison, le parking était vide, la soulevant je me précipitai à la voiture, déposai Bella à l'arrière ou elle commença à se déshabiller pendant que je garai la voiture dans le coin le plus reculé du sous sol.

Je rejoignis Bella sur le siège arrière et elle se mit à rire lorsque j'ôtais rapidement ma chemise, je fis glisser son jean sur ses hanches et elle frémit lorsque je lui enlevais sa culotte avec mes dents.

Elle sentait bon, délicieusement bon et je dus faire appel à toute ma volonté pour ne pas la mordre.

Autant se livrer à la meilleure chose venant juste après.

J'enlevais rapidement mon jean et mes boxeurs, trop vide pour qu'elle puisse m'aider.

Je commençais à la caresser, elle gémissait et ondulait les hanches tandis que je faisais connaissance de ses seins, de son ventre et de ses cuisses. Elle s'enhardit et caressa timidement mon sexe, je guidai sa main et me mit à geindre à mon tour.

Sa main chaude me procurait des sensations insoupçonnées…

Puis je lui écartais doucement les cuisses et commençait à jouer avec ma langue le long de son sexe déjà trempé.

J'aspirais doucement son clitoris ce qui lui fit pousser un cri strident.

Elle tenta de repousser ma tête mais elle n'avait aucune chance contre moi et je continuais à la lécher jusqu'à ce je sente qu'elle soit prête pour me recevoir.

Lui remontant les cuisses contre mon torse je la pénétrai le plus doucement possible, maudissant le manque de temps qui nous empêchait d'être un peu plus romantiques.

Elle soutint mon regard malgré les larmes qui lui venaient aux yeux, et je commençais à paniquer en sentant l'odeur du sang mais à ce moment là elle colla ses lèvres aux miennes et c'est en l'embrassant passionnément que je me mis à lui faire l'amour avec toute la douceur dont j'étais capable et que je réussis à lui offris son premier orgasme.

Fourrageant ma main dans ses cheveux je tentais de maitriser mon propre plaisir et parvint à ne rien casser en jouissant tout au fond de son ventre…

Nous mimes fin à notre étreinte plus rapidement que nous l'aurions souhaité mais je vis qu'elle était heureuse, au moins autant que moi.

Elle n'avait fort heureusement pas taché le cuir de la voiture, et je sacrifiais mon pull pour nettoyer ses cuisses, puis je nous rhabillai à toute allure.

C'est calmement et avec un air parfaitement innocent mais en nous lançant des coups d'œil complices que nous attendîmes Esmée devant le magasin de tissus quelques minutes plus tard.


End file.
